Versace On The Floor
by AwLolli
Summary: Gaun Versace yang indah terjatuh di lantai karena... Adult Content !


**Versace on The Floor**

 **By : Aw Laura**

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut _dark blue_ yang sedikit mencuat itu sedang bergulat dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Di depan meja itu terdapat papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu jati, disitu bertuliskan nama sang lelaki tersebut " Uchiha Sasuke Direktur Utama Uchiha corp ".

Lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatannya setelah mendengar nada dering dari _Iphone_ nya. Ia melihat sejenak nama yang tertera pada layar _Iphone_ tersebut, nama yang tertera itu membuat bibir lelaki itu membentuk lengkungan indah.

Para wanita yang melihat pemandangan itu mungkin akan melongo dan membuka dengan lebar mulut mereka. Oke ini terdengar berlebihan , tetapi seperti itulah kenyataannya, karena lelaki ini tidak pernah sedikitpun membuat senyuman dibibirnya yang tipis itu.

"Hmmm… " gumamnya setelah menekan tombol hijau di layar itu.

"Aa.. Aku merindukanmu. "

" Hn. Aa. Hn" dan seperti itulah perbincangan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan lawan bicaranya.

Memang terdengar sangat cuek, tetapi inilah ciri khas serorang Uchiha Sasuke Meski terdengar cuek, tetapi nadanya sangat mengandung makna sayang, damba, dan rindu sekaligus.

" Hn. Besok akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Corp."

"Hn, aku mengerti." terdengar nada kecewa setelah lawan bicaranya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Raut muka yang tadi terlihat gembira secara tiba-tiba berganti menjadi raut muka yang muram. Sasuke secara sepihak memutuskan panggilannya itu. Ia melempar _Iphone_ nya tersebut kearah sofa. Satu kata…

Kesal.

Ia sungguh kesal dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukannya barusan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang selama ini mendiami hatinya. Gadis yang selama ini mengubah statusnya dari Single menjadi Taken. Gadis yang sedang melakukan studi kedokteran S2 nya di Inggris. Karena hal tersebut Sasuke harus melakukan _Long Distance Relationship_ bersama gadis itu.

Sungguh susah menjaga hubungannya itu. Banyak sekali rintangan yang dihadapi oleh Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah pria yang termasuk posesif terhadap pasangannya. Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan gadisnya itu selalu dapat menenangkan hatinya.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis berumur 26 tahun itu sudah menjalani masa pacaran dengan Sasuke selama kurang lebih 6 tahun.

Sasuke megambil bingkai foto, foto itu memperlihatkan dirinya yang dengan muka datar namun dengan sorot mata yang lembut sedang memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan latar bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran indah.

Sudah sekitar 5 bulan Sasuke belum bertemu dengan Sakura dan itu cukup membuatnya makin kesal. Beberapa minggu yang lalu gadisnya sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Uchiha corp. Ia sudah sangat menunggu kedatangan hari itu. Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba gadisnya itu mengingkari janjinya sendiri dengan beralasan akan menghadiri sebuah acara di kampusnya.

Sudah cukup. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Ia sudah malas mengurusi lagi lembaran yang masih menumpuk di meja kerjanya itu. ' Besok lusa saja.' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang saat ini terasa panas , mendidih. Sasuke ingin makan _pizza_ sambil menonton film kesukaannya. Mungkin itu akan membuat moodnya membaik.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba. Hari dimana ia harus berpakaian formal. Ia harus menghafalkan beberapa kata sambutan untuk berbicara di depan _podium_ nanti. Sebagai Direktur Utama sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memberi kata sambutan kepada para tamunya.

Awalnya ia mengira akan menggandeng gadisnya saat memasuki _ballroom_. Tetapi… ahh sudahlah. Memikirkannya saja malah akan membuat Sang Uchiha merasa kesal. Sasuke sudah siap, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

Sasuke telah sampai di _ballroom_ tempat acara tersebut digelar. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan gagah, sungguh lelaki yang sempurna. Sasuke berjalan dengan gagah dan member salam kepada para tamunya dan menghampiri orangtuanya berserta kakaknya itu.

Lalu tibalah saatnya ia memberikan sambutan. Sasuke memberikan sambutan dengan lancar dan tenang. Membuat semua mata menatapnya kagum.

Sasuke sudah jengah dengan kebisingan didalam ruangan tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil _champagne_ dan berjalan kearah taman. Saat sampai di dekat air mancur, ia menangkap siluet silau dari arah air mancur itu.

Barulah ia tersadar, ia sungguh kaget bukan main, ia bak melihat malaikat yang sedang duduk di sekitar air mancur itu. Sungguh indah pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat. Gadis dengan surai merah muda lembut yang saat ini digerai dengan sedikit volume gelombang. Gaun model mermaid tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan merek _Versace_ itu membalut dengan indah tubuh gadis itu. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang tampak menggoda.

Wajah itu, wajah yang telah lama ia rindukan selama 5 bulan ini. Matanya yang berwarna hijau jernih. Bulu matanya yang memang lentik menjadi lebih lentik akibat make up tipis yang dipakai gadis itu, dan oh Tuhan.. Bibir itu bibir yang sudah sangat menggodanya sedari dulu. Bibir itu tetap sama, yaitu merekah dan sangat menggoda.

" Sakura…" ucap Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok bidadari tesebut, ia takut salah melihat.

' Apa ini, apa aku bermimpi ? ' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh, lalu memberikan senyuman paling indah yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

" Ahh, Sasu-kun.. _Surprise_ , hehehe " tawanya renyah. Sakura berdiri dengan tergesa.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ahh, bagaimana kau bisa disini ? Kau… membohongiku ?" tanya Sasuke beruntut.

" Hehehe, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu _surprise._ Aku tetap menepati janjiku kan." ucap Sakura dengan girang.

" Kau… berani sekali kau membohongiku." ucap Sasuke sambil mendekat menuju pujaan hatinya itu.

" Bagaimana ? Aku membuatmu terkejutkan. Hahaha. Aku memang pandai meberikan kejutan. Sebaiknya aku menjadi _party organizer_ dan membu…ahh.. Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan." tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya itu.

" Kau ini… "

" Hahaha, aku juga merindukanmu Sasu-kun." ucap Sakura seolah-olah paham dengan sikap Sasuke sambil balas memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memandangi wajah gadisnya itu. Sasuke sungguh tidak tahan melihat bibir itu. Bibir itu sugguh menggodanya sedari tadi. Bibir yang mungil tetapi terlihat gemuk dan nikmat untuk disantap. Hmmm, sungguh pemandangan menggoda saat gadis itu menggigit bibir nya saat melihatnnya.

" Kau tahu, sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu hukuman."

" Eh, hukuman. Memangnya aku salah apa Sasu-kun ?"

" Salahmu, karena telah berani menipuku. Kemari…" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari taman itu.

Sasuke terus menarik Sakura hingga menuju…

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam _suite room hotel_. Kamar yang khusus dipesankan untuk malam ini. Sakura terlihat tertarik dengan pemandangan balkon yang di suguhkan kamar itu. Pemandangan yang menampilkan taman _hotel_ yang indah ditambah dengan taburan bintang dan bulan yang sedang terang, seolah-olah bulan sedang ingin menyinari kulitnya yang saat ini terlihat makin indah di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar lagu yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Lagu apa saja. Saat ia mendengar lagu itu diputar , bibirnya terangkat tipis, pertanda senang dengan lagu yang sekarang dimainkan. Versace on The Floor - Bruno Mars

 **Lets's take our time tonight, girl**

 **Above us all the stars are watching**

Saat Sakura mendengar lagu itu diputar, ia langsung berbalik menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tajam, tersimpan gairah dan damba pada matanya.

 **There's no place I'd rather be in this world**

 **Your eyes are where I'm lost in**

 **Underneath the chandelier**

 **We're dancing all alone**

Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan senyuman yang merekah dibibirnya. Mereka berdansa perlahan, sangat intim. Mereka saling memeluk dan bergerak mengikuti alur musik yang sangat indah di dukung dengan suasana yang makin memperindah.

 **There's no reason to hide**

 **What we're feeling inside**

 **Right now**

Sasuke memutar Sakura lalu mendekapnya lagi. Sungguh wangi gadis ini sangat menyejukkan rongga hidungnya, rasanya Sasuke ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan lebih erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Sakura untuk menghirup wangi gadis itu lebih dalam. Ia merasakan Sakura agak kegelian dengan tingkahnya itu.

Sasuke tidak perduli, ia mulai menciumi leher Sakura. Sakura agak melenguh.

"Uh, Sasuke."

 **So baby let's just turn down the lights**

 **And close the door**

 **Oooh I love that dress**

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Sakura, lalu mulai memperhatikan gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu.

" Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

 **But you won't need it anymore**

 **No you won't need it no more**

 **Let's just kiss 'till we're naked baby**

Sasuke mengecup telinga Sakura dan mulai menggigitnya. Ia menatap Sakura lagi dan seperti meminta ijin, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir nan menggoda itu.

Sedikit lagi.. dan..

Cup

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

Ciuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan lama-lama menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Sasuke ingin merasakan lebih lagi terhadap bibir Sakura. Ia mulai tidak sabaran setelah merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura.

 **I unzip the back to watch it all**

 **While I kiss your neck and shoulders**

Sasuke mulai panas, ciumannya mulai turun lagi ke leher dan bahu Sakura, sambil tangannya yang lihai itu membuka resleting belakang gaun Sakura itu.

Srek..

Gaun Sakura yang indah itu jatuh. Saat ini Sakura hanya memakai bra tanpa tali dan celana dalam berwarna hitam dan heels , yang makin membuatnya terlihat nikmat di mata Sasuke.

Ahh.. Sungguh beruntung Sasuke.

 **No don't be afraid to show it off**

 **I'll be right here ready to hold you**

 **Girl you know you're perfect from**

 **Your head down to your heels**

Sakura merasa malu ditatap dengan intim oleh sasuke, untuk itu ia mulai menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang mungil itu. Mukanya sudah berubah menjadi merah karena malu yang tak berujung.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan perlahan.

" Tolong, jangan kau tutupi. Kau sungguh indah. "

"Ah, Sasuke jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau membuat ku malu."

" Sakura aku berkata yang sejujurnya." ujarnya dengan suara yang berat dan serak.

 **Don't be confused by my smile**

' **Cause I ain't ever been more for real, for real**

" Kau tau, senyumanmu itu membuatku takut." ujar Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum licik.

" Heh… Aku hanya senang saja, akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu seperti ini setelah sekian lama."

"Baka, dasar mesum."

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ia berusaha lari dari Sasuke. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya dan langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

 **So baby let's just turn down the lights**

 **And close the door**

 **Oooh I love that dress**

 **But you won't need it anymore**

 **No you won't need it no more**

 **Let's just kiss we're naked, baby**

Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura dan menciumnya lagi. Ia mencium Sakura,menggigit bibir bawah Sakura.

" Uhh… hmmm" Sakura melenguh.

Sakura membuka bibirnya dan mengijinkan lidah Sasuke masuk untuk mengeksplore seluruh isi mulutnya.

Tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman dengan meraih tengkuk Sakura. Sakura yang mulai kehabisan nafas hanya dapat meremas baju Sasuke yang masih lengkap itu.

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

 **Yess**

Sasuke menuntut Sakura ke atas kasur yang empuk itu.

Ia mendorong Sakura dan mulai membuka kemejanya yang sudah basah karena keringat.

Mereka bertatapan dengan penuh nafsu. Sekarang Sasuke telah bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke mulai mencium Sakura lagi, kali ini menuju semakin ke arah bawah.

 **It's warming up**

 **Can you feel it ?**

 **It's warming up**

 **Can you feel it ?**

 **It's warming up**

 **Can you feel it baby ?**

 **It's warming up**

 **Oh, seems like you're ready for more, more, more**

 **Let's just kiss 'till we're naked**

Sasuke mulai membuka bra dan celana dalam Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengagumi tubuh Sakura yang indah itu. Dada Sakura yang bulat dan besar sedang membusung besar sedang naik turun tak berirama dan pu**ng nya yang keras, pertanda bahwa ia telah sangat bernafsu.

Sasuke mencium dan menjilati bagian bawah Sakura.

" Uhh, Sasu…ahhh…" Sakura hanya dapat mendesah nikmat dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghisap bagian bawah Sakura, sungguh manis cairan cinta gadisnya itu.

"Erghh..mmm…" Sasuke menggeram bahwa ia sungguh menikmati ini semua.

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Hey baby**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

 **Versace on the floor**

 **Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl**

Sasuke segera melepas semua baju yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sekali lagi.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tak kalah bernafsu.

Sakura meraba dada Sasuke dan punggung lelaki itu, pertanda ia sangat menikmati permainan Sasuke atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke mempersiapkan pe**snya di depan vag**a Sakura.

" Sakura..hhh.." ijin Sasuke.

" Aku milikmu Sasuke-kun.."

Jleb..

"Auhhh…. Ahhhhh….." Sakura meremas bahu Sasuke dan mencakar punggung Sasuke.

" Ehmmmm, ahhh… " lenguh Sasuke, ia merasakan pe**snya dipijat dengan erat oleh milik Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup perlipatan leher Sakura memberikan tanda yang sangat jelas bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya seorang.

" Lanjutkanlah Sasu.."

Sasuke mulai menggenjot Sakura, dengan awalan yang lembut lalu menjadi lebih cepat tuntutan dari tubuhnya yang sudah terbakar oleh nafsu.

" Ohhhh… ahhh.. Sasu..ahh ke…"

Sungguh, Sasuke menyukai saat Sakura mendesahkan namanya.

Hal ini semakin membuat nafsu Sasuke diujung tanduk. Ia ingin segera melepas semua hasratnya ini.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura menjadi menungging dan berusaha meremas dada Sakura dari arah belakang.

" Sasu.. ah…ah…ahh..aw…"

Desahan Sakura yang tak terkendali.

"Sakura.. akkk"

"Oh… shitt.. ini.. ahh.. sungguh.. nikmat Sasu…ahhh"

 **Floor**

 **Floor**

Sasuke semakin mempercepat dan ..

Crott.

" Hah..hah..hah.."

Sasuke segera ambruk disebelah tubuh Sakura yang juga langsung lemas menerima semua cairan cinta Sasukenya itu.

Sasuke segera menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sakura, seakan ia tak ingin tubuh Sakura dilihat oleh orang lain dan ia menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

" Aku mencintaimu juga Sasu."

Mereka segera terlelap karena kelelahan dengan semua kegiatannya tadi.

The End


End file.
